Holiday it up
by RandomUser2
Summary: A mainly GECE fanfic with abit of Tynka and Ruece. In my mind what i think it might be like if GECE get together. Inspired by many other GECE fanfictions. Selected K because of kissing scenes
1. Chapter 1

It is holiday time and Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Cece's Mom, Ty, Deuce, Gunther and Tinka are going on a two week holiday to a Beach resort. They have little houses for two and Georgia reserved 4 of them. Georgia wanted to make the teenagers get on more so she has a plan.

Tinka's POV

I cannot believe it Cece's mother invited me and brother twin Gunther I wonder why I mean we do not like Cece and her silly know it all friend Rocky. Although her brothers kinda cute. I can't believe I just thought that!

"I'm Gunther!" Gunther said, making a big hand gesture.

"And I'm Tinka!" I said doing the same thing.

"And we are the hessenhefer!" We said together.

Cece;s POV

I'm so phsyched me and my friends get to go on a wicked holiday and its not in the horrible woods like last time. Although I wish mom didn't invite Gunther and Tinka what was up with that?

"Come on Cece help load up the car!" Mom called.

I skipped over to the car with luggage in hand i put the luggage into the boot and hopped into the car.

**(ON THE CAR JOURNEY)**

"MY BANGS ARE GEORGOUS!" I yelled at Gunther. We were having another argument.

"Yes cute as goat butt!" He said.

"Well atleast my bangs dont look like that came out of goats but." I said, Ty, Rocky and Deuce said things like _owned _and _way_ Gunther and Tinka gasped in disgust.

"You wish you had my taste in fashion!" Gunther said.

"SO NOT!" I protested.

"Well now we know you were talking about me on the Teen show then since I have such _horrible taste!_" He said smugly, oh no, I honestly didn't like him think fast!

"One. Wardrobe picked out the jacket. Two. It's the only decent piece of clothing you ever wore." I said. Then the arguement started all over again.

**( AT THE DESTINATION)**

Rockys POV

Finally we are here and not stuck listening to Gunther and Cece argue anymore. They argue all the time although they sure make a cute couple.

"WHATEVER!" Cece Shouted, Gunther kept flirting with her I think she was abit wound up.

"Cece." Gunther said quite nautrally.

"What?" Cece asked still annoyed and cross.

"Your so sexy when you angry" He said to her, now she was furious, Ty and Deuce were cracking up laughing. Even I giggled abit. Cece looked at me and I instantly stopped.

Gunthers POV

I love annoying Cece she was read in the face and giving me evils. She then glared at Ty and Duece and they stopped laughing and backed away I carried on chuckling. Cece turned her glare back to me the turned away her hair flicked round as she did so, then she sat on the bench arms crossed. She really was sexy when she was angry! I didn't just think that did I?

"Bye, bye BAYBEE!" I cooed as she turned her head. I gave her a little wave to make her more annoyed.

"ATTENTION!" Georgia yelled.

"There are 4 small houses for 2 people in each, this trip is for Flynn to have fun, but for you teens its for you to get to know eachover and become better friendss." She continued.

"To make sure you all do so, I have picked who is paired with who! Although it is boy-girl only because there is an odd number of girls and an odd number of boys."


	2. Chapter 2

" So it will be

Rocky and Deuce

Ty and Tinka

Me and Flynn

Cece and Gunther" Georgia said.

"NO!" Me and Cece said at the same time.

Cece's POV

"Why mom." I whined.

"Well you two need to learn how to get on." Mom answered.

"But, but-"

"Cece!" She said.

"FINE!" I yelled and went into me and Gunthers little chalet.

(30 minutes later)

Watching TV

"I'm back BAYBEE." Gunther annouced walking into the room.

"Hi," I answered.

"What is it you are watching?"

"Nothing." I said turning off the TV.

"ok? Hey want to come down the beach?" Gunther asked.

"Me and you?" I asked repulsed.

"And Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Tinka." He answered.

"Oh, sure." I said then skipped off to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

I was looking through my Closet the picked out my really cute bikini the blue one with a bow on the left side. It ties round the neck. I look round the corner in the livingroom and saw Gunther in betwinkled swimming bottoms and shirtless. To my suprise he is so toned. Kinda hot. Did I just think that! Better get ready.

Gunthers POV

I am waiting for Cece when i hear her say

"Gunther how much do you like me right now?"

" your ok." I say

" OK? Can you tye my bikini straps please?" She asks.

"I guess," I say. Then Cece walks out in a tiny Bikini putting her arm round her boobs so the top part of the bikini dosen't fall. This is a whole lot more awkward than me doing this to Tinka. I walk round to Cece and take her straps gently. Then I walk to the back of her and tye them in a neat bow. I hold the bow for abit iI don't know why it just felt right. That sounds wrong. "Done" I say then walk to the front to face her.

"How do I look?" She asked striking a pose.

"Great." I answered, we were half way to the beach then I said;

"Except your bangs!" I couldn't help myself.

"Don't start!" She answered.

Cece's POV

"Hey Cece!" Rocky exclaimed. She was wearing a two peice swim suit pink with a purple flower in the bottom right corner of her top.

Tinka was wearing a betwinkled swimming costume. Ty was wearing blue swimming trunks. Deuce was weating red swimming trunks. I laid out my beach towel on the sunchair next to Rocky.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what have you all been up to?" I said.

"Not much I just got here." Rocky said.

"Yeah us, guy dudes went to invite you all to join us." Gunther said, in his wierd way.

"Uh, right." I said.

"so, what do you want to do?" Ty asked curious.

We all thought for a moment,

"I know, truth or dare!" Deuce suggested. We all nodded our heads approvingly except Rocky.

"Come on Rocky no need to be a baby!" Tinka said.

"Don't be mean Tinka! Rocky please." I said.

"Fine! Just don't put me in hospital again." Rocky said reluctantly.

"YAY!" I said happily.

"Ok, Ty truth or dare!2 Rocky said.

"Ummm, truth!" Ty said, abit nervous.

"Ok, out of Cece and Tinka which would you rather make out with?" Rocky asked.

"Tinka." Ty said, RUDE!

"Hey! Whats wrong with me?" I asked affended.

"Nothing, but you rlike my second sister it would be awkward making out with you." Ty answered.

"True," I said.

"Ok, Deuce truth or dare." Ty asked.

"Dare" Deuce said.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you'd rather kiss out of Tinka, Cece and Rocky." Ty said.

Deuce thought for a moment and started walking towards us girls, he went close to me and began to pucker. pplease don't kiss me I thought.

"Nah that'd be to awkward after woulds." Deuce said when he was near me. Then he jerked his head and kissed Rocky on the cheek. She blushed.

Gunthers POV

"Tinka truth or dare?" Deuce asked.

"Dare is what I choose." Tinka said.

"Ok, I dare you to say who you fancy most between me and Ty."

"Ty." Tinka said without thought.

"Alrright." Ty said feeling proud.

"Cece Truth or dare?" Tinka said to Cece.

"Truth" Cece answered.

"Who was your first kiss?" Tinka asked.

This bugged me why would Tinka ask that my darling sister more importantly why did I care it's only Cece right?

"His name Connor Hights, it was my eleventh brthday and we had never gone out I didn't really like him. I was at school he wished me a happy birthday." Cece said, though at every word i was getting more and more angry.

"I remember that, he said hi to me you said thank you to him and he kissed you then you slapped him and said _As if we would ever be an item, _HA good times!" Rocky said.

"She never asked for your stupid details and the info on your aggressive city attitude." I snapped, why did I say that?

"It was only on the arm and there was no need to be mean about it!" Cece answered annoyed.

"Gunther truth or dare?" Cece asked moving off the subject.

"Truth." I answered, I was worried since she would dare me to jump of the chalet since I made her mad.

"Who was your first kiss, details not included!" She said crossing her arms.

"A girl in the old country named Kinina and she was a real BAYBEE!" I said, although to be a complete honest person she wasn't a BAYBEE at all!


	4. Chapter 4

( Half an hour later)

Rocky's POV

Me, Cece and Tinka were in the sea Tinka was stressing about whether her sparkles might fall off I was just swimming about and Cece was loating on her back swishing around her arms, the guys weren't in the sea because they were to busy talking about strength.

"So, you and my brother?" I said to Tinka.

"Oh, please save the family hug miss mushy pants it was a silly game of truth or dare!" Tinka said, distracted from her sparkly outfit.

"Ok, well my brother just so happens to have a big crush on you." I said, trying to get her to say she liked him or atleast show a sign she did.

"He, does I kinda have a crush on him to, but tell some one and I'll break your mushy little heart!" Tinka said.

"HA, I knew it!" I said in success.

" So he dosen't fancy me?" Tinka asked looking disappointed.

"I don't know like he'd tell me." I answered.

"Love's complicated." Cece said out of the blue.

"Yeah you and Gunther show that." I said.

"Me and Gunther as if!" Cece protested.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Tinka said.

"Just that we don't match I mean we constantly fight!" Cece said.

"Well," I said.

"Well what?" Cece asked

"As much as I despise you Cece you do make a nice couple with my brother Gunther, you two match like goats and cheese!" Tinka said.

"That dosen't make sense but I agree with you concept." I said

"YOUR BOTH NUTS!" Cece yelled, abit too loud the guys looked at us Cece ducked her head under the water.

Gunther's POV

When Cece came out from under the water her hair glisened when it caught the sun, so amazing. I did not just think that!  
"Those girls!" Ty tutted.

"Yeah though they sure are cute!" Deuce agreed.

"YEAH!" We all said together.

"It'd be great to kiss them!" Deuce said, we agreed again.

"Hey gentle dudes want to make a bet?" I said, I lifted my eybrows.

"Oh, I get it your on!" Ty said, understanding my concept.

"I don't get it?" Deuce said confused.

"Dude, we bet on getting the girls to kiss us but we only do it today like while on the beach right?" Ty said.

"Yes! First to kiss without the girl pulling away!" I answered.

"Oh! So whats the winner get?" Deuce asked.

"I bet 20 bucks!" Ty said.

"I'm up for the bucks of 20!" I said.

"Ok I'm in!" Deuce said.

"Ok, Deuce you try get Rocky, to kiss you." I said

"Gunther you try get Cece to kiss you!" Ty said.

"That leaves you with Tinka Ty!" Deuce said.

Then we all walked out to meet the girls.

"Hello, BAYBEE!" I said to Cece.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Alrighgty?" I asked

"Fine!" Cece said, the girls walks off to the right.

the guys were laughing.

"Burned, rejected, denied!" They chorused.

"Whatever, I'll get her." I said. we walked to meet the girls again.

"What do you guys want?" Rocky asked.

Cece's POV

"Just wanted to join you!" Deuce said.

Deuce is a really bad lier.

"OK?" Tinka said.

"So how are you?" Ty, Gunther and Deuce said simultainiously. Then they all held our hands.

"Girl talk, we'll be right back!" I said the we all walk to the let of the sea.

"I heard muttering about kissing now their acting really touchy feely are you think what I'm thinking!" I said.

"Yep!" Rocky said.

"The guys have a bet on the first girls to be kissed!" We all said together.

"You know what we have to do right ladies!" Tinka said.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, we all did a unison nod and went back to the guys.

"Hey, your back." They all said.

"Yep." Me, Rocky and Tinka said together with a grin! They looked at us funny. And me and Rocky and Tinka exchanged looks. I went to Gunther Rocky went to Deuce and Tinka went to Ty.


	5. Chapter 5

"ONE, TWO THREE!" Me, Rocky and Tinka said together. Then Rocky kissed Deuce, Tinka kissed Ty and I kissed Gunther.

Gunther's POV

Wow! I kissed Cece, Cece kissed me, we kissed! She's a great kisser! In the old country I was a model so I got to kiss lots of girls but none as good aas that! I'm shocked no word can ddescribe how good that was! If I had to try i would probably call it MAGICAL! What am I thinking it's Cece the girl I have annoyed since we were 7! I'm acting like I'm in love with her! Like we're soul mates I mean it was just a kiss from Cece. Who am kidding. My name is Gunther Hessenheffer and I have a colossal crush on Cece Jones!

Cece's POV

I just kissed Gunther, Gunther kissed me we kissed. It was too amazing for words. Best kiss ever. If I had to describe it it'd be magical! What am I thinking it's Gunther. The guy who bugged me since I was seven. It was just a kiss from the most annoying guy on the planet. Who am I trying to kid! My name is Cece Jones and I have a colossal crush on Gunther Hessenheffer!

"Whao!" Gunther said, with lipgloss on his lips.

"That good?" I asked, I tried to sound sarcastic but I don't think it did.

"No!" Gunther protested, I got abit sad by that but tried not to show it. "Just abit shocked!"

"Oh, ok well I need to tell Rocky something so bye, come on Rocky." I said acting like it was was no big deal.

"Cece." Gunther said before we headed out of the water.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your, bangs look terrible!" He said with a smirk. I got annoyed then dragged Rocky out the sea.

We were on the green outside the chalets.

"So whats up!" Rocky asked.

"Well, _I kinda have a crush on gunther!" _I whispered so quietly she couldn't hear.

"What?" Rocky said. "Speak louder!"

"I have a crush on Gunther Hessenheffer!" I said after a long pause.

"Oh My God you too make such a good couple, I'm so happy, a little suprised but so happy!" Rocky said hugging me!

"What do I do!" I asked.

"Ask him out!" Rocky said.

"Not, that easy!" I said.

Flynn's POV

GAMES GAMES GAMES I LOVE GAMES! Whats that ahh CECE!

"What you two talking about?" I asked

"Nothing go back to play video games Flynn!" Cece said.

"No, I'm curious!" I said.

"GO!" Cece snapped.

"Ok, after I get an apoligy!" I said stamping my foot.

"Ok, I'm sorry Flynn I'm just in an awkward situation!" Cece said.

"Ok, later!" I said.

Then I just carried on playing my video games!

"Girls!" I said to myself.

Gunther's POV

It's about two hours since me and Cece kissed and I'm back in our chalet.

"I'm back BAYBEE!" I said.

"Hi, Gunther!" She said.

"What, no insult?" I asked.

"Sorry. Still on that same greeting slimeball!" Cece said.

"Still, got the same stupid bangs!" I shot back.

"Still thinking about that kiss weasel face!" She snapped. YEAH! I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't

"NO! Why are you?" I said thinking fast.

"No!" She said straight away.

"Good, wouldn't want you crushing on me!"

"Never gonna happen" She said, then she walked up to me with abit of chocolate on her left cheek I started to laugh.

"What now!" She said.

"You got chocolate on your face here let me get it!" I said, then I lifted my hand and pressed my fingers under her chin and used my thumb to wipe it off. During doing so I looked into her eyes a beautiful hazel. _Shes perfect_ I thought to myself!


	6. Chapter 6

She then pulled away.

"Thanks!" She said.

"your welcome." I said to her, she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky said bursting in.

"WHAT!" I yellled.

"No need to be mean!" Cece said.

"Shut it!" I sanpped, I dont know why I just got angry to get interrupted like that.

"OK! Just thought I'd ask you to join us all out there!" Rocky said.

"Sure I'll go!" Cece replied.

"Me too." I said.

"No, you won't!" Cece protested.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you were mean now you are grounded!" Cece joked.

"Oh, no how can I make you change your mind!" I said sarcastic.

"UM. You could give me a piggy back out to the green!" She said.

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed, she pointed to her serious looking face. "no way!" I continued to protest.

"It's only outside, and your so strong!" She pouted, Rocky started to giggle.

"FINE!" I said giving up. I turneed round and she jumped on at this point Rocky was laughing her head off. Then Cece tapeed me on the head and said;

"Giddyup!" I thought that any moment Rocky would be on the floor. We walked outside (well two of us did) and everyone burst out laughing except my sister!

"Cece my brother is not a mule!" Tinka yelled.

"Don't be like that sister twin otherwise I shall be grounded!" I said, me, Cece and Rocky started to laugh.

"WHAT?" Tinka asked confused.

"Don't worry." I answered. I put Cece down and she sat on a bench next to Ty then Rocky sat next to her and i sat opisit next to Tinka.

"I got a glass bottle wanna play?" Deuce said with a fierce look in his eye.

"UM, sure." Ty said creeped out.

Cece's POV

"Ok, I'll go first." Rocky said bravely, she spun the bottle round and around the bottle landed on Tinka although near to Deuce. She took a deep breath then she and Deucce kissed for about 10 seconds. "I'll go next!" Ty said, he spun the bottle and it landed on me, we kissed for about 2 seconds and the game carried on as followed:

_Rocky and Gunther for 1 sec (grr)_

_Ty and Tinka for 2 secs_

_Deuce and Tinka for 1 sec_

_me and Deuce. for half a sec_

Finally Gunther spun and it landed on me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Just get on with it." I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Ok." He said, he leaneed forward over the bottle and so did I we got so close. Then we kissed he pressed his lips against mine I did the same our kiss the longest it went on for about 40 seconds Deuce and Ty started to woof and howl. It probably would have carried on but Flynn came out and shouted;

"WHAO CECE'S DATING GUNTHER!"

"We're not dating!" I yelled, "we were playing spin the bottle!"

"MOM CECE'S PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Flynn yelled (tell tale!)

"What!" Mom asked. "Cece your not old enough to play spin the bottle you have to be 16!"

"Who said!" I answered.

"ME!" Mom yelled.

"Aww is little Cece too young for spin th bottle!" Gunther remarked.

"What on top of that you two still aren't getting along!" Mom said frustrated. me and Gunther looked at eachover.

"NO!" We yelled together even though I wanted to say yes we go out now.

"Oh brother." Mom said. We spent the rest of the evening with mum and Flynn mucking around at the beach it was alot of fun. Then we all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was Gunther to get ready in the bedroom and me in the bathroom. I got ready in my pink and purple pajama shorts and my puprple pajama top with a dragon fly in the left corner. Then I tied my hair in a scruffy pony tail. I went to go to the bedroom and peeked through the door. I saw Gunther in betwinkled night bottoms and shirtless! He was admiring himself.

"You are so handsome BAYBEE!" He said to himself. Indeed I thought then I decided to catch him off gard.

"HA! Yeah right!" I lied pretrending not to like him, I burst in.

"You didn't think that when you were kissing me!" Gunther shot back quickly.

"It's called spin the bottle remember!" I said.

"You and Deuce didn't last that long!" Gunther said.

"Neither did you and Rocky what your point!" I snapped. The Gunther came up to me so close I could feel his breath against my face he looked in my eyes the answered;

"You like me Cece admit it!"

"You wish!" I answered I should of said I do but I wasnt ready. Then Gunther came really close his breath smelt of peppermint his lips were like a centimeter away from mine!

"You don't mean that." He whispered.

"I do." I whispered back then I came even closer we were like a millimeter apart the I smirked turned round and went in the bed by the window. H went to the bed by the door and when I was about to fall asleep he said;

"Night sexy."

"Night." I answered then I fell asleep

Gunther's POV

"Morning BAYBEE!" I said Cece grunted.

"Why are you so happy in the morning!" She complained.

"I'm a morning person!" I said louder to annoy her. She groaned again.

"Shut up." She complained.

"I know how to wake you." I said moving out of bed.

"Tickle me and you die!" She threatened.

"I'm not going to tickle you." I assured. Then I tugged off her covers picked her up she was so sleepy she bearly noticed she wwas moving.

" What are you doing!" She grunted sleepily. Then i laid her down into the bath and turned the over head shower on a blast og cold water came through and drenched Cece.

"AGHHH!" She shrieked. "YOUR DEAD!" She then ran after me I opened the chalet doors and ran onto the green and she chased after me.

"COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!2 Cece yelled.

"Good to know your awake!" I laughed.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled. Then Rocky looked out on the green and laughed along with Deuce, Ty, Tinka and Flynn. Then she ran over to the hose and put it in the tap.

"Cece put that down!" I demanded. Everyone was still llaughing and looking. I saw her turn the nosel and turn on the tape soon water came gushing through the nosel and all over me I soon relised she turned the nosel to soak. Every one was in fits.

Cece's POV

It was so funny watching him getting drenched. I turned off the tape and started to laugh.

"NOW ITS MY TURN TO KILL YOU!" Gunther yelled. I held the hose strong as he came closer.

"I have a hose and I'm not afraid to use it!" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Put the hose down." He said still walking towards me. I held the hose up pointing it to his face.

"Take one more step and I turn on the hose on." I said.

"I think this is about to get ugly we better get outta here!" Flynn said, then they all scattered.

"Put the hose down!" He demanded.

"Never!" I yelled.

"PUT IT DOWN!" He yelled. He stepped closer and I put my hand on the tap. He came so close and I blasted the tape and and all the water gushed into his face quickly he grabbed the hose pulled it down then turned off the tape. We then ran around and he cut across the green somehow I ran into him and we fell upon the floor and started rolling around together then he pinned me and we started to laugh.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. My hair was over my eyes until he gently used his hand to to wipe my hair out of my eyes.

"This," he said sweetly. Then he started tickling me.

"Stop, quit it, Please!" I yelled.

"No! BAYBEE!" He said annoyingly.

Gunther's POV

So cute! We had a great time. Laughing and joking finally we went to go and get changed. Then Cece went out to hang with Rocky. When she came back I was watching tv.

"Don't you want to do something? You are on holiday!" Cece said.

"I am watching TV!" I answered.

"You can do that at home!" She exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well me and Rocky saw your sister searching for shells on the beach." She answered.

"I guess." I answered, then I went to join my sister.

"Hello Gunther!" Tinka said when I saw her.

"What is up sister twin?" I asked.

"I am trying to find shiny shells for our outfits brother." Tinka answered.

"Terrific mind if I join!" I said. Then me and my sister spent the day trying to find shiny shells, to be honest I didn't really want to wear shell clothes thats where I draw the line.

"Here is your half." Tinka said handing me a bag of shells.

"Keep them sister, I think they will be great for your holiday clothes, plus shells do not suit me." I said.

"Keep them I'm sure you'll find a use!" Tinka answered. I accepted.

Cece's POV

We spent a great time on holiday there were tons of time me and Rocky spent together;

_Monday- we went swimming_

_Tuesday- we tried to surf_

_Wednesday- we hung out in our chalets_

_Thursday- we hung out on the green playing catch and stuff_

_Friday- board games_

I also spent the week having a war with Gunther;

_Monday- I put temporary green die in his shampoo_

_Tuessday- He wrecked my favourite top_

_Wednesday- I put glue on his surf board and stuck it to the wall_

_Thrusday- He nicked my chalet key and locked me out_

On friday it was the best. While he was in the shower I hid all his clothes from his wardrobe and took the clothes he put out on the side in the bathroom. He suddenly burst out of the bathroom and had a fierce look in his eyes then he chased me round and round while I still had his clothes in my hands. Then I ran onto the green and chucked his clothes in the air, instead of picking the up he ran after me I ran around the chalet but he pinned me on the couch. A towel rapped round his waist with nothing covering his chest.

"I feel like we've been in this position before." I said. He nodded.

"So what you going to do this time?" I asked.

"This." He said, he leaned close to me breathing against me. His breath smelt like peppermint. He smirked slightly then he came closer and we kissed!


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss lasted longer then any kiss I have ever had. He pushed against me hard I pushed back it was a fight for dominance he won. I sank down into the couch He put his hand on my hair and smoothed it as we kissed. I pulles away to take a breath then carried on kissing. He relaxed his mouth and they felt soft against mine. He then wiped his tyounge against my lips for acess, I teased him by not giving him acess. He pulled away.

"Please." He whispered then carried on kissing me. I then opened my mouth slightly but before I could tease him by closing my mouth his tounge shot through my mouth and tickled the roof of it. I tried hard not to clamp down I suceeded just about. After the kiss Me and gunther leaned against eachover out o breath.

Gunther's POV

WOW! Cece gets better and better.

"So can I stop kissing you now" I said joking.

"Like I asked you to." She laughed

"You were begging me with your eyes!" I smirked.

"Oh yeah like you were begging me to let you put your tounge in my mouth."

"I was humoring you!" I said.

"Yeah right." She said, then she got up and walked to the door.

"Cece."

"Yeah?"

"Nice touch with the watermelon lips gloss!" Cece smirk when I said that then she left.

About 10:00 pm she come in and shut the door.

"Nice day?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I spent the morning with Rocky and the afternoon with my mum and Flynn what about you?" She replied.

"I spent the time seeing Tinka and hanging out with the boys!" I answered. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So us?" Cece asked.

"What about us?" I asked.

" Is their an us?" Cece asked. I know it sounds so cliche' but we really didn't know.

"I hope so." I admitted, then we smiled at eachover.

Cece's POV

I go out with Gunther hessenheffer never thought I would. But I do.

"Watcha watching?" I asked as I joined Gunther on the couch.

"You." He said.

"I mean on the TV doopey." I said.

"A shake it up repeat." Gunther answered. I sat down on the couch and Gunther put his arm round me.

"You happy?" I asked I have no idea why just seemed good to check.

"Exstatic BAYBEE!" Gunther replied. That night we both went to bed we gave eachover a kiss good night. It was the perfect mend to the perfext day if I copuld live in one memory forever I'd live in that one my mum, Flynn and me had time to have a great family vacation me and Rocky had time to spend being the best of friends and me and Gunther fiinally got together. Life's perfect! The next day I spent the morning wrapped up in a home cooked meal with gunther (well vacation cooked meal) I spent the day with Rocky at the beach and the afternoon with mum and Flynn on the green. That evening I came into Gunther and delicoous smells filled the chalet (not Gunther the meal he was cooking).

"You really like this cooking stuff." I said.

"Stating the obvious are we Cece." Gunther laughed.

"So what causes this amazing meal?" I asked.

"We are celebrating." He exclaimed.

"Are, we and what cause this wonderous celebration." I aksed.

"Us! Getting together!" Gunther smiled.

"Oh, you can be quite romantique." I said.

"Yeah, Don't get use to it." He joked. then we sat down ate the amazing meal and watched TV snuggled up together. Yep life's good.

"Gunther." I said.

"Yes BAYBEE!" He said, in his annoying way I giggled then continued.

"I hate keeping things from Rocky so is it ok if we tell people?"

"We can tell anyone you like." He answered, then he kissed me on the nose.

"Gunther I'm serious." I laughed.

"I know your just so cute when you care." He answered then he hugged me.

"Gunther, focus." I said annoyed.

"Yes you can tell anyone." He said.

"So tomorrow lets go out and tell everyone together."

"Ok."

"Thanks for understanding." I said hten gunther leaned in and kissed me again and again.

"Gunther don't you want to hang out with Tinka?" I asked pushing him away.

"Ok, one it's 10:00 at night and two it seems like your not into this." Gunther replied.

"Oh, right and I am I just don't want you to spend all your time with me and end up ignoring your friends and family." I said.

"Ok, I know your close with Rocky and I'm close with Tinka but we have all day to spend with our friends and family and then we can hang out together in the evenings that way we have time forevery one so relax ok." Gunther replied, he's got this all figured out I thoguht which is good because I didn't.

"And it's night time now." I said, then he laughed and we started to kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning we got changed and had cereal. Then we went outside and everyone stared when I said "Attention!"

Gunther's POV

All eyes were on us.

"We have something to say." I said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"We're boy- we're da- we're-" Cece couldn't get the words out.

"We're dating." I said putting her out her misery.

"Oh, congratulations Cece!" Rocky exclaimed she then got up from the sun chair and gave her a hug.

"I am happy for you brother." Tinka said, she too got up from her chair and gave me a loving hug.

"Wow Cece, your dating glitter boy!" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." Cece said in a shy tone.

"Cool! I heard his a good cook and now I can finally get some bacon!" Flynn said.

"FLYNN! Gunther's not being my boyfriend to make you bacon!" Cece moaned.

"Cece one minute you hated Gunther and now your dating him!" Georgia said.

"Umm, SUPRISE!" Cece said.

"I don't beleive it!" Deuce said.

Cece's POV

"What!" I said shocked.

"Well all you two do is argue and now your expecting us all to beleive you are dating what just because of spin the bottle!" Deuce said in disbeleif.

"Ok, I know it dosen't sound very beleivable but we-" Before I could finish my sentence Gunther pulled me into a kiss.

"Ok, I beleive you if you weren't dating, Cece would have slapped since you kissed her by choice!" Deuce laughed.

Later that day I went to spend time with my mum and brother.

Gunther's POV

While Cece was busy with her family I talked to Rocky about how to romance Cece.

"Rocky I got something to ask you." I said approaching her she was on a sun chair reading.

"What's up?" Rocky asked.

"Well you have known Cece for ages and you guys have always been tightie so I was wondering what her dream date is?"

"Aww, your trying to make a perfect night for Cece thats so sweet!"

"So will you help me?"

"Sure! Ok so we haven't really talked to her much about it but later me and her are meeting up later and I'll talk to her about it."

"Ok, but make sure she dosen't get suspicious."

"Ok, I'll make sure!"

"Thanks rocky!"

"Your welcome."

She waved then walked away now I can impress Cece the way she impresses me just being herself I thought to myself.

Rocky's POV

Me and Cece were on the beach.

"So with your boyfriend I was wondering what your dream date is." I said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Ok, well you know me I'm not a formal kinda girl I like arcades dancing rollercoasters so it'd probably be something like a theme park ride or funfair, rollercoasters kiss at the top aww. Not the stupid tunnel of love that's lame go in the arcade he'd win me a toy out the claw machine get fish and chips sit on the beach watching the sunset while we do stupid things like tickle eachover." Cece said grinnig in her thoughts, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice I was writing notes.

"Aww Cece that's so sweet!" I said, then I quickly hid the notebook. We spent the rest of the day we just started splashing about. When Cece went to hang out with her mum and Flynn i went to report back to Gunther.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what did she say?" Gunther asked me.

"Theme park." I said.

"Well, I didn't thinks she was a restraunt girl." Gunther laughed.

"So what you gonna do, I know at the end of the night she said about the beach so you could do that and instead of a theme park you could do a regular park and-"

"I'm gonna give her a theme park date." Gunther said cutting me from my ramble.

"What? You are kidding right this isn't a peir this is a beach with some chalets to rent." I said.

"But you have those moving theme parks." Gunther said.

"Yeah but I don't think they come down here and she also said about an arcade." Rocky said.

"Sometimes they have arcades in them." Gunther said.

"True but theres still the issue ofone coming down here!" I said.

"I'm not talking about waiting for one to come here." Gunther said, I had no iddea of his concept.

"Ok? But it might take ages to get to the nearest theme park with an arcade." I said.

"I'm not talking about going down there." Gunther said he was lost in thought.

"Look I'm pretty smart but I have no idea what your getting at." I said confused.

"I heard once that you can pay for one to come down to where you are with arcades and stuff rich mums do it for their kids I could for a date." Gunther explained.

"Gunther do you know how much it would cost to get one down here thats why only rich moms do it and even they have trouble paying." I said, he was serious crazy.

"I have money." Gunther said.

"Surly not that much money I mean what are you going to do pull off one of your plastic sparkles and try to pass it as a diamond." I said.

"Rocky, you don't seriously think me and Tinka wear fake sparkles oh please if you wear them you can't get knock offs theese sparkles are all real diamonds." Gunther said, I stood there mouth open then I started to laugh thinking this was some sort of wind up.

"Rocky come with me." Gunther said I followed him back to his and Cece's chalet then he opened a big black bag it was full of money.

"Oh my god! You didn't steal this did you where did you get this?" I said in shock.

"Rocky my family comes from a line of rich people we were royalty in our old country we just get the money sent from the old country." Gunther said.

"OMG, you should take Cece one day even though she dosen't like restraunts she does love getting treatede like a princess." I said.

"Might do right you try find out everything that Cece likes on a date and get incharge of everything and here for the charges." Gunther said handing me the bag.

"OK, but I might need some help I mean that's alot to do." I said.

"I'll help as much as I can and you can got Tinka, Ty and Deuced to help. Then for the next 2 days I tried to find out as much as I could about Cece's dream date and reported it back to Tinka, Ty, Deuce and Gunther then they got to plan it, I even wrote note while she wasn't looking:

_Arcade/theme park date._

_Lots of roller coasters._

_Man has single rose._

_Wears casual yet date worthy clothes._

_Guy wins her Toy in claw machines in the arcade (NOT FAIR GAME!)_

_Ice cream when in arcade._

_Chips on the beach near theme park._

_Mucking around together._

_Gets dream gift? (unknown gift)_

_No one else in theme park!_

_Man treats like princess._

_It rains so run under shelter._

Finally everything was set except the gift and the rain.

"So Gunther have you thought what would be the perfect gift?" I asked Gunther.

"I don't know the perfect gift but I am giving her this." Gunther said he opened a box and inside was a necklace with a heart shaped shiny shell with a few little holes with tiny sparkles form a diamond to fill up those holes he truned it round to see stuck to the back a diamond heart with a ingraving filled with gold so it was clear it had Cece attatched.

"Omg! What store did you get that and where can I get one." I said in amazment.

"Yeah do they have more manly one though." Ty said.

Gunther's POV

I'm glad they were so admiring of the shell necklace it took alot of thought first I rummaged through the shiny shells me and Tinka collected to get the perfect shell then I noticed it had holes so on the other side I had a jewellery maker attatch a diamond in the shape of a heart to the back which had to be the exact same size. I wanted to make sure it always gleamed. Then I wanted to make it personal so I engraved Cece on the Diamond but it wasn't clear enough so I had them fill it with gold so it was bold. Then I had to have a gold tiny arch attatched to the top so I could put the gold chain through. It cost over 20 million so I know it will never ever break the jeweller asured me.

"It's an original." I said.

"Brother how much exactly did you spend." Tinka said.

"On what?" I asked.

"That necklace?" Tinka siad.

"About 20 mill." I said everyone gasped except me and Tinka.

"Well even though you spent alot atleast she will like it, well she better." Tinka said.

"If she dosen't I'll have it." Rocky siad. Then Deuce and Ty started saying the same thing.

"This is for one person and one person only, Cece!" I said in a sturn voice.

"Ok, well everythings done except the rain. I'll get Cece." Rocky said them I closed the box put it in my pocket and Deuce gave me the rose.

Then they all went into their chalets.

"What are you doing, I don't need my eyes covered ROCKY!" Cece complained. then she got her outside the Theme park and I was there holding a single rose wearing casual but 'date worthy' finally Rocky uncovered her eyes.

"Thank yo- OH MY GOD!" Cece said stunned.

"Want to go out." I said with a grin then I held out the rose.

"Yes!" She sqeauled with a smile. she walked over to me and I handed her the rose and she smelt it while her eyes were glued to me. She tied it round her wrist without tearing it at all.

"I gotta go." Rocky said then she rushed into her chalet.

"How did you do this?" Cece asked astonished.

"Don't ask questions just enjoy." I said with a smirk.

We went in the Teme park and went on the tallest ride first after we got off she said;

"Are my bangs ok?"

"To be honest no, come on sort your bangs at the end." I answered.

"Ok." She said. Then we went on all the other rollercoasters but I made sure to dodge the tunnel of love. Finally we went in the arcade.

Cece's POV

This was the best day of my life we went in the arcade and we played all the games while eating Ice cream. The place was empty I don't know how he did it but he did he created my dream date. Finally we went on the claw machines and first time he tried me he wond me a me to you bear with the writing I (Heart shape) YOU. He gave it to me then we got one bag of chips and started mucking around on the beach. Finally we watched the sun set and then out of the blue we felt rain. we looked around and saw Rocky with the hose pointing it towards us. Gunther gripped my hand and pulled me under a little shelter. I kissed then we hugged.

"I got you something." Gunther said.

"Really? That's so sweet but before you do I just want to know how did you know a Theme park would be here." I asked.

"I bought it anyway can I show you what I got you?" Gunther said.

"What really?" I asked.

"CECE!" Gunther groaned.

"Sorry, go ahead!" I said. Then Gunther took out his pocket a black box opened it and I saw the most beautiful necklace ever.

"I know its not the perfect gift but I didn't know the perfect gift." Gunther said. I dropped the teaddy and clung onto him.

"Gunther the perfect gift wasn't choosen the perfect gift is something that takes my breath away what I found the most amazing thing in the world and thats the necklace." I said

"You haven't seen it all." Gunther said I pulled off him and looked at the necklace he turned it round and I gasped.

"It is unbeleivable. I love." I said, then Gunther put the necklace round me. I love it I have never felt this way about anyone before I'm sure now I know it I'm certan I love Gunther. Once Gunther put my new necklace round my neck he kissed me, his kisses were still magical.

"I love you Cece." Gunther said he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too Gunther." I said. Then we heard Rocky say;

"Aww how sweet." Then she ran in her chalet. Me and Gunther sat down on the sand and I leaned on Gunther soon I fell asleep.

Gunther's POV

Cece is perfect! There we were Cece asleep leaning against me then I got the worst text ever. It was from mama and papa it read;

"Son please tell your sister that the day that ends your holiday with those friends of yours we will be moving back to the old contry have fun on holiday love always mama and papa!" Then the best day of my life turned into the worst day of my life. How would I tell Cece!


	12. Chapter 12

After I got the text I carried Cece while she was still sleeping back to the chalet. I laid her down on her bed, I got changed and went to bed. I decided to tell her in the morning.

When she woke up she went to the bathroom to get changed I was already cooking pancakes. She came out dressed in blue jean shorts with black footless tights underneath. A turqoise top that read DANCE and blue jean waist coat.

"MMM, pancakes!" Cece said taking a deep breath in.

"Yep listen Cece I have something to tell you." I said handing her the pancakes.

"Whats up?" Cece asked sitting at the counter.

"I don't know how to tell you but I hate beating around the bush so" I took a deep breath. "By the end of the holiday me, mama, papa and Tinka have to move back to the old country." At what I just said Cece dropped her knife and folk and ran into the bedroom slamming the door.

Cece's POV

I slammed the door turned round and slid my back down the door and I sat in a crouch. Tears rolled down my cheeks rapidly.

"Cece please let me in!" Gunther pleaded pushing the door. I cried harder hearing his voice I raised my head and grabbed the shell attatched to moy necklace.

"Gunther." I cried.

"I'm hear let me in please." Gunther pleaded again.

"Ok, I will." I said still in tears I crawled away from the door.

"Thank you." Gunther said entering the room.

"Gunther don't leave!" I began.

"What choice do I have I'm not old enough to live on my own!" Gunther said.

"My mum wouldn't mind you living with us we have a spare room." I pleaded.

"My parents wouldn't allow it." Gunther said.

"What if they did?" I asked.

"If they did I would be the happiest man alive I'd miss them and would have to video chat them but atleast I could see you." Gunther said.

"Oh Gunther what are we going to do?" I cried harder.

"I'll tell you we will carry on like usual except abit more time together and when the time comes we will break up. Its not fair to have a long distance relation ship so you will find a hot guy and I will settle for a girl in my old country and you will be happily married. I will marry too but everyday I will think of you." Gunther said then tears ran down his cheeks aswell completely blocking his sexy blue eyes.

"I can't replace you Gunther I will alwayas think of you no matter what!" I said.

"We still have a few days together and you can see me leave at the air port." Gunther said.

"We only have three days left of holiday." I complained.

"Then we have to make them count!" Gunther ordered.

"Your right, so have you told Tinka?" I asked.

"Yes, she was upset because she said she wants to get together with Ty." Gunther said.

"Well one thing to make this holiday count is getting them two together!" I said.

"OK." Gunther agreed. or the last couple of days I spent some time with mum and Flynn ands lots of time with Gunther. Me, Gunther, Rocky and Deuce tried to get Tinka and Ty together the day before Gunther and Tinka had to leave forever they finally did.

"Well it was probably a waist since Tinka's leaving tomorrow but atleast they have this." Rocky siad.

"Love's never a waist." I yelled, Gunther, Deuce, Ty and Tinka were on the other side of the green so they didn't her but Rocky felt sorry for me.

"You and Gunther certanly aren't." She smiled. At this point everyone knew about Gunther and Tinka leaving. My eyes began to swell at Gunther's name.

"I'm really gonna miss him Rocky." I cried she hugged me hard.

"I know." Rocky said.

"He said his older cousin lives in chicago and him and Tinka can live with her but his mum and dad won't have any of it." I weeped.

"Yeah I know." Rockys aid still trying to comfort me.

Then it was the day Gunther left chicago. Me and Gunther bearly said anythign to eachover. At the air port we lined up with them and started to say goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bye Tinka I'll misss you!" Ty said hugging Tinka.

"Me too." Tinka answered.

"I'll miss you Gunther!" I sobbed.

"I'll miss you too Cece!" Gunther said, he gently wiped away my tears.

"I love you." I cried.

"I love you too." Gunther sobbed. Then hiim and his sister stepped towards the plane and waved at us all we heard the engines and at that I hugged Rocky I couldn't bear to see him leave. I heard the plane lift and saw off I felt the wind against my hair. We all huddled together.

BYE, BYE BAYBEEE!" Yelled two voices it was Gunther and Tinka. I turned round to see Gunther and Tinka with their luggage waving at the plane.

"GUNTHER!" I yelled. He spun round and smiled.

"Hello!" Gunther laughed.

"You said you had to leave." I said.

"Yeah I was meant to but I really didn't want to go neither did Tinka so we had to wait till we were meant to get on the plane and see it leave, mama and papa have to get use to it." Gunther said.

"And when did you divise this plan?" Ty asked.

"Last night just before we went to bed." Tinak answered.

"So, I am Gunther!" Gunther said, he spread out his arms.

"And I am Tinka!" Tinak said, she mimicked him.

"And we are staying BAYBEE!" They said together. I went up and hugged Gunther tight.

"Promise me one thing Cece." Gunther said, I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Never take the necklace off." Gunther siad, he carefully took hold of the shell.

"Never." I said, he then put his hands round my waist and kissed me.

"Aww." Rocky said, then we all group hugged. Me, Gunther, Rocky, Tinka, Ty, mom, Flynn and Deuce. Then I kissed Gunther, Tinka kissed Ty and then Rocky kissed Deuce.

"Oh my god!" We all said looking at Rocky and Deuce. They smiled looking at us all. Then Gunther pulled me in a kiss Ty did the same to Tinka and Mum hugged flynn.

The end.

**Hello, this was my first Gece story I hope you liked it I know it was a mushy ending but it was the only good way to end it unless it was ending with they left. So hope you enjoyeed it please reveiw tell me how you think it should have ended like I'll probably make a sequal. Tell me if you like that thanks again. Love you all! Xx**


End file.
